Final Reunion
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What happened when Helena walked into the church is a story magda didn't know. Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Helena: (It feels nice to walk in and not hide my face.) Florna: ...That girl looks like you. Is she your sister? Heather: ...Yes. Florna: Go over there and talk to her. Don't keep her waiting. Heather: ...I don't know what to say. Florna: Didn't you write a letter to her? If she read it, she'll understand your feelings. Don't be shy. Heather: I don't know if she read the letter. If she did, how come she didn't arrive at the appointed time? It was mentioned to be this morning. In that case, how does she know I want to see her and was waiting at the church? Florna: Um... Well, she's already here which means she also wants to see you. Heather: What if she is determined to say goodbye? What should I do? Helena: (Do those two idiots really think I can't hear their whispers?) Heather: Sister Florna, we haven't met for ten years. To be honest, I am a little scared... Helena: Idiot, do you think you are the only one who's afraid?! Heather: Why are you... Helena: Don't move. Let me hug you. Heather: ... Florna: (This scene makes me want to cry...) Heather: (Huh? There's something cold on my neck....) Helena, you...! Helena: We haven't met for so many years. Don't you miss me? Heather: I... (Of course I miss you.) Helena: I don't see any tears. It seems you didn't miss me at all. (sighs) I should leave... Heather: Wait! Don't go! I asked someone to find you, but he told me our house was destroyed. All these years, I didn't know where you were and had no idea... How are you? What about Father and Mother? Helena: Do you think Mother and Father would allow me to dress like this if I were still living with them? They... decided they didn't want me a long time ago. Heather: ... Helena: Heather, do you still believe in them? Don't forget that they abandoned you first. For people like them, leaving their kids is as easy as taking a meal. Heather: ...I am sorry. Helena: No need to apologize. It is not your fault. Heather: I... should have worked harder to find you earlier. Helena: ... I should be the one to say sorry. Heather: ...? Helena: When we were three, as our house burned, it was me our parents saved. Heather: ...Ah, yes. Helena: Mother and Father pretended not to hear you cry, but I couldn't. I heard you cry and beg for us not to leave you. No one expected you to live. Heather: The scar on my back...! Helena: Everyone said the Goddess protected you and so you escaped death. That scar is proof of a miracle! Heather: Nonsense. I don't have any special ability. Helena: We all know it's a normal scar, but everyone else believes it has divine power. It changed our fates, Heather. Heather: Are you blaming me? Helena: I sometimes think that if our parents saved you instead of me, then that scar would be mine. Then what would we be like now? Heather: ...I am sorry. Helena: The manners of your cleric needs work. You've apologized so many times I can't help but feel annoyed. Heather: ...I'm sorry. Helena: I am not here to listen to your apology. If you keep saying that, I will leave! Florna: Excuse me. She keeps saying that because she really cares about you. Helena: ... Heather: ... Helena: My dear sister, after so many years, you are still so shy. Alright, I won't tease you anymore. It seems the church treated you pretty well. That's good. What do you want to tell me? Heather: I head from Miss Ellenstein that you wanted to send me away from Finsel? Helena: That's right. Are you done packing? Heather: I won't go. Helena: Have you made up your mind? You know, you may die if you stay here. Heather: The cleric and everyone all decided to stay. I can't... abandon them. Helena: What about me? You're just going to leave me like this?! Heather: I asked Miss Ellenstein to send you away from Finsel. If you've read the letter, you would understand... Helena: Understand what?! You've been a coward since you were a kid. While you are my older sister, you never acted like one. You were always quiet when being bullied. I had to step in and handle those people! I am really fed up with your cowardice. I almost wonder how you grew up! Heather: Helena, I know I'm not the best sister, but I want to be nice to you. Please give me a chance. After all, maybe... this will be the last time we are together. Helena: I refuse to believe it! Heather: Cleric Pan said we might not win the war. If it happens, all I want is for you to be safe. Helena: I won't leave because you feel guilty. I don't want anyone's pity, especially yours. Heather: It's not out of guilt or pity. We're sisters. I just want to do what an older sister should do. ...I want to protect you. Helena: ... (Damn it! I have to control my emotions. I am here to persuade her not to be persuaded by her!) I won't go unless... Heather: Unless what? Helena: Unless you go with me. Heather: ... Helena: Why are you suddenly so close?! Heather: You're lying. Helena: I'm not? Heather: When you were a child, every time you lied, you would twirl your hair around your fingers. It seems after so many years, you have not changed. Helena: I play with my hair to show my charm! You know nothing about flirting! I have changed more than you can imagine. Don't think you can fool me! Heather: And you still have a bad temper. How cute. Helena: Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Cute. Heather: Rather, you also don't plan to leave Finsel. You just want me to leave, right? Helena: What if I lied? You were so cute as a child. It's hard to deceive you now. Heather: ...It seems no matter what happens, we will always think about each other first. Helena: After so many years, I thought I've made a lot of progress. It turns out I can't even be mean to you. Heather: If you leave Finsel, you can have a new life. Maybe something like fate doesn't exist at all... Helena: Ever since I stepped into the church, I told myself the past will stay in the past. I will be the master of my own life from now on. Since I have decided to stay, I won't regret it! Heather: ...A few days ago when I was talking to Miss Ellenstein in the backyard of the church, you were hiding in the grass, right? Helena: I thought only she saw me. Heather: That's true. She didn't say anything, but at the time the church wasn't in danger and there was something suspicious. She told me not to tell anyone. Her reaction... It's not difficult for me to know it was you. Helena: Oh, she said that? If i were a man, I would be smitten with her. Heather: She is indeed a very gentle and strong-minded lady. Helena: Do you like her? Heather: ...What do you mean? Helena: If you do, you have to fight for her, and if you don't take action, you'll miss your chance. It's useless to have regrets then. Heather: Stop making fun of me. Let's talk about you. Since we can't convince each other, it seems... there is only one way. Helena: Well, it seems I can only stay with you, huh? Heather: Do you want to? Helena: Why not? What are your plans now? Will you continue to raise money? Or pray for tomorrow? Or... remove the debris on the ground? Heather: Cleric Pan has already reported the incident here to the Lionheart Kingdom. Now he's leading others to clean up the church. I don't know what to do next... Helena: Don't worry. Whatever happens, I will always be by your side. Heather: I know... Helena: Idiot, why are you crying again... Heather: If Mother and Father were here... Helena: Forget about them. Didn't you tell me in the letter that you prepared a gift? Where is it? Heather: I prepared a dress for you, but I don't know if you'd like it. Let me show you. Story Chat 2 Hosta: You've met her? Helena: Miss Hosta, are you not going to rest? Staying up late isn't good for a woman's skin. Did you forget? Hosta: You're like a dog wagging its tail. Helena: I think I'm more of a fox spirit climbing out of its grace after hearing that. Hosta: They can transform into a human and enjoy the mortal life. The spirits have more freedom compared to humans. Helena: Well, it depends. Miss Hosta, spirits and humans have their strengths and weaknesses. I don't think there's a difference. Hosta: Those women who want to replace you shouldn't merely study your style. They would surpass you otherwise. Helena: It's all thanks to you. Hosta: You can't even hide your smile. So, are things going very well? Helena: I failed and was completely defeated. Hosta: Your face doesn't say that. Helena: Despite it all, I am... very happy. Hosta: Yes, it would be great to have someone or something that makes you happy even when you fail. Remember to hold them tight and never let go. Helena: I will. Speaking of which, I've always wondered what you think of me. Hosta: Leave it for when we say goodbye. That will be another wonderful memory in my collection. Helena: Every time I hear you say that, I feel as if you're collecting human feelings. You're so mysterious. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript